


In another life

by abcsupercorp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi-Era, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Barry Allen messed with the time line, it placed Ollie and Sara in a life where they never hooked up and Laurel was very much alive. Loosely based off of " Invasion! " but more of a twist to it. In this life, Ollie has little to almost no recollecting memories of being the Green Arrow and anything that has happened, except for the part where he remembers his parents dying and Laurel dying but those are just memories, or nightmares? Now, he just lives his life as how it was given to him.(also in this story, Ollie isn't married to Felicity)Sara Lance also has almost little to no recollecting memories of anything in her past life, the queens gambit, the leagues of assassins, she just remembers her father telling her that her sister is dead.. or is she? She also remembers her father dying. But he’s not.





	1. I would make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie wakes up to find his mother and father alive and well. His emotions get the best of him.

**Such An Emotional Reunion**

Oliver's eyes opened as he heard the birds chirping. He wondered for a second what he was doing back in the Queen Manor but the thought drifted off. Removing his blanket, he got up and made his bed. Going to his closet and putting some clothes on. He opens his door to hear his mother and father. Memories swirl around as he heads down the stairs, to see his mom and dad, talking and drinking their morning coffee like they do every morning.

His mother walked off for a second as Oliver made his way down stairs, examining the kitchen, the living room, the sounds he'd hear, the smell of eggs. Everything.

"Oh, good morning Oliver, surprised you're awake so early on a Saturday" his father joked, as he read the newspaper. Oliver's head turned so fast, you'd think his head would snap and fall.

"Dad" Oliver said, engulfing his father in a bear hug, "you're alive," he said.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Robert asked.

"I..I don't know..must of been a bad dream" Oliver replied, Robert patted his son's back.

"Those nightmares still keep you up son? ever since you were about 5, you'd cry in your sleep about us dying" Robert said, Oliver released his father from the hug, went to the cupboard and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah.." he said, taking a sip, "must of just been a nightmare," he told him.

Moira walked in and saw Oliver was awake.

"Oliver, you're, oh-" she said as Oliver hugged her and stifled a sob.  
  
"Oliver? Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I think he's still having those nightmares, dear" Robert told him.

"Oh my" Moira said as she let him go and placed a hand on Oliver's cheeks. His eyes were closed and tears were falling down his cheek. "I really think you should see a therapist about these nightmares sweetheart" Moira said, Oliver just nodded, Listening to the sound of his mother's voice, as if it were the last.


	2. Us Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel visits Oliver and Oliver is emotional at seeing the love of his life alive.

Oliver spent most of his morning in his room, reading a magazine. A knock came on his door. He got up to open it, and there stood in front of his very eyes, Dinah Laurel Lance. 

"Ollie! hey!" she said happily as she pulled him in for a hug. Ollie hugged her back, and Laurel noticed him sniffling. 

"Ollie, are, are you crying?" she asked, she released the hug and saw him crying, "hey, what's wrong?" she asked him. 

Ollie squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his face. Memories of Laurel's death played over and over in his head, Laurel put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oliver, hey, talk to me" she said softly. Ollie kissed the back of her hand and put his hand to her face starting from her hair. 

"I had a nightmare, I've been having them since I was a kid, for most of my life, it was one or both of my parents dying, last night.." Oliver paused for a second, his heart beating fast, "I dreamt that you died too" he told her.

"Awh, Ollie" Laurel said, placing a kiss on Oliver's cheek, "I'm very much alive" she tells him. "Have you told your parents about these nightmares?" she asked.

"I have, I'm not a little kid anymore Laurel, I don't want them to worry," he said. 

"I know, but maybe seeing somebody can still help" she told him. Oliver smiled, he hadn't felt himself smile in years. 

"maybe you're right" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Actually, maybe I should have Sara come with" Laurel told him.

"Sara? why? is everything okay?" he asked, Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, no, everything's fine. it's just, Sara called me back this morning and when she heard the sound of my voice. She cried. I tried to calm her down by making it a three way call to our dad but she only cried more. Said it was a nightmare" Laurel explained. 

"Huh. Sara and I shared a nightmare?" Oliver joked. Laurel laughed. 

"I'll never get tired of your sarcasm Ollie, stay with me forever please" she told him. 

"It's us against the world" he replied as he kissed her.


End file.
